


Bane's Little Joy

by Pokemook530



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: After Bane gives birth to a baby boy. He decided to try to do good as he didn't want his son to be in danger because of his criminal past. But the hardest part of all is will his baby's father trust him to raise their son.But someone else thinks they're the father and they try to get the child and raise him but Bane don't want to happen.
Relationships: Bane/Batman, Lobo/Bane
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do a Bane fanfic for a long time!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This story takes place during the Injustice 2 video game.

It was midday in Gotham City as many of people was downtown doing their everyday business like going to work and taking care of other things. In Gotham City Hospital in one room was Bane, he was laying in a hospital bed as he was in labor as his muscles bulged and clenched with every push. He still had his mask on but you can tell he was in a lot of pain as he was squeezing the hand of henchman who judging by his face looks like his hand was about to shatter.

"Your doing great boss." The henchman said as his voice was in riddled in pain was his hand being squeezed. "Alright sir, one more big push okay." The doctor said and Bane nodded his head yes. "Okay, on three. One two three, push!" The doctor said and Bane let out a loud scream as he sat up from the bed and than the sound of tiny lungs rang around in the room. Bane slammed his head on the pillow has his grip on the henchman's hand loosened which made the henchman relax. 

"It's a boy!" The doctor said as he started to clean the infant up. "A boy?" Bane said with his head still on the pillow and the henchman just nodded yes. "Yes boss, a strong baby boy." They said. After a few minutes the doctor came back with the baby who was wrapped in a green blanket, "Here's your son sir." The doctor said passing the infant to Bane who help the baby close to his chest. Bane looked down at the baby, he had tanned skin like Bane and a head on black curls. Bane just smiled as he didn't believe he could make something so precious. "Hello little one, I'm your papa." Bane said to the baby whos just cooed in response.

"te amo hijo mio." Bane spoke in Spanish. The doctor stood there for awhile before walking over to the bed. "Excuse me sir, but there are a bunch of people outside your door. Shall i let them in?" The doctor asked and Bane shook his head yes without looking up from his son.

The doctor walked to the door and opened it up and a dozen of masked men ran inside and crowded the bed. Bane shot them a look from his brown eyes and all the men stopped making noise. "Boss we are so glad your okay." One of them said. "Can i hold him?" Another henchman asked and after some thought agreed.

"Alright, just watch his head." Bane said as he handed his baby to the henchmen who immediately started to tear up. "He's so tiny and precious. He said with his voice breaking in between sobs. "No fair boss , i wanna hold him next." Another one said before another came in and said no me. Before long all the henchmen started to bicker among each other, Bane just sat back against his pillow smiling under his mask at his crew, they're like a bunch a kids fighting over a toy.

“Alright that’s enough, give me back my baby before you break him.” Bane demanded and the henchmen passed the infant back to Bane.

“What’s the little one’s name boss?” One asked.

“His name is Edmund, after his grandfather.” Bane said holding the infant close. He smiled at his son as he felt a strange warmth in his chest. He didn’t know what this feeling was but he really liked and hoped this feeling never ended.

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor, Bruce was sitting in the living room drinking some coffee. Gotham City has been very quiet as of late so Bruce was getting some much needed rest and relaxation. He took another sip of coffee when Alfred walked in.

“Good evening sir.” Alfred said walking to the black coach.

“Hello Alfred.”

“I have so news to share with you sir.” Alfred said 

“What news?” Bruce asked arching a brow.

“Bane has given birth to a son earlier this day.” Alfred said and Bruce stood up.

“What!” Bruce shouted

“Yes, a healthy baby boy. Both father and baby are perfectly fine and are resting. After hearing that Bruce got a little curious. 

“Are you planning on seeing him sir?” Alfred asked

“I just might, just to see he’s not planning everything.” Bruce said going to put his costume on.

“Sir, with all do respect but Bane had just given birth and I doubt he’s going to be committing crimes.” Alfred said.

“You never know Alfred.” Bruce said after getting his costume on and left for the batmobile. He started it up and headed to Gotham City hospital.

Later that night after driving for awhile, Bruce arrived at the hospital. He got out of the car and scanned for which room Bane was in, after finding his room Bruce shot a grappling hook to the window and started to walked up wall.

He slowly opened the window and creeped inside. He saw that Bane was sleeping as his back was facing him. He looked over and saw the baby who was also sleeping, he walked over to the crib and picked up the infant.

“Hello Batman.” Bane said which surprised Bruce and turned around to face Bane who was sitting up with his big muscular arms folded over his chest.

“Bane.” Batman said

“Say hello to your son.” Bane said


	2. Chapter 2

“M..my son.” Bruce said and Bane smiled under his mask.

“Yes, your son. I didn’t sleep with no one else.” Bane said with a slight snarky tone.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?” Bruce demanded. Bane just arched a brow.

“I tried but how would the Justice League feel that you knocked up your arched enemy and what would your family feel that they have a new step sibling.” Bane said

“Is our child also addicted to venom?” Bruce asked

“Don’t be stupid Bat, I didn’t use the venom while pregnant. I don’t want to kill my son asshole.” Bane said in a quiet angry tone as to not wake the still sleeping infant.

“I’m sorry, why didn’t you tell me?” Batman asked

“If I told you that I was pregnant, you would’ve done everything to take him away because I’m not an unfit parent.” Bane said sitting back against the pillow.

“I wouldn’t have done no such thing.”

“Sí, buen intento.” Bane said rolling his eyes and touching his stomach to calm it down. He grunted in response.

“Are you okay?” Batman asked placing the baby back in the crib and walking over to Bane’s bedside.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just recovering is all, but the real question is why are you here. I’m not committing a crime obviously.”

“Just wanted to meet my son.”

“Well you met him, now please leave the baby and I need to rest.” Bane said laying back down.

Batman just sighed and headed towards the window. He turned to look at the baby one last time before jumping out the window.

After Batman left, a figure walked inside the room.

They than walked over to the crib to see the baby and reached in to pick him up. They swayed back and forth to keep the infant asleep.

"Hey little guy. It's good to finally meet you." They said in a husky voice.

Bane woke up and saw a person holding his child which caused him to shot up from the bed. "What so think you doing with my baby and who are you?" Bane asked.

The figure turned around with their glowing red eyes and entered the light revealing a large, muscular, white-skinned extraterrestrial male with dark red eyes, and black hair tied with a red knot. He was wearing a black vest that showed his pecs, black pants, and fingerless gloves.

"Hello baby miss me." He said smirking.

"Lobo!" Bane said.


	3. Chapter 3

Lobo placed the baby back in the crib. "Yeah baby, it's me oh how I missed you." He said walking over to the bed and rubbing his hand over Bane's muscular chest. 

"Just as firm as I remember." Lobo said lustfully, Bane swiped his hand away as if he was being burned.

"Why are you here Lobo?" Bane asked

"Oh nothing, I was in town but after I heard you gave birth to my son. I had to drop by." Lobo said.

"Your son?!" Bane said really confused.

"Yeah, remember all the fun we used to have."

"I try not to as that was a terrible mistake." Bane said and Lobo just laughed.

"It wasn't a mistake when I was on top of you now was it." Lobo smirked and Bane just blushed under his mask. He pushed Lobo away.

"What makes you think he's your son?" Bane asked

"I just know, who else have you slept with hm?" Lobo asked sitting in a near by chair and sat cross legged. Bane just laid back down in the bed and turned to his side to face Lobo.

"Batman." Bane said with a cold voice.

"Really the brooding and always grumpy Dark Knight, HA you can't be serious." Lobo said in between laughs as Bane just laid there as his chest rose up and down from breathing.

"So your serious, why?" Lobo asked

"Last time I checked, we weren't dating so why do you care?" Bane said

"I care because you were more than a good fuck to me, I loved you Bane." Lobo said and Bane just huffed.

"Please you don't know what love is."

Lobo got up from the chair and walked over to the bed where he lifted up Bane's mask revealing a stubbly lower face. He was going to take it completely off if Bane didn't grab Lobo's wrist to stop him.

"I know exactly what love is and it's what I felt for you."

**Author's Note:**

> te amo hijo mio means I love you my son in Spanish.


End file.
